1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a baseball pitching practice device particularly, but not exclusively, for training the pitching skills of a baseball pitcher and wherein the skills of the person throwing balls at a target area are automatically indicated and displayed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of target games or devices associated with the game of baseball are known. For example, such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,931 issued Nov. 3, 1983. However, such a device is not to improve the actual pitching skills of a person throwing balls at a target area, but merely constitutes a baseball game, which does not help the pitching skills of a person such as when confronted with a person at bat in a real game situation. In the referenced device, the ball hitting the target will hit specific parts of the target which simulates plays in a baseball game. It is mainly a game of hazzard rather than a training or practice device. Also, because of this small target area, the person throwing balls at the target area must stand relatively close to that target area and not the actual pitching distance as in the real game of baseball. Furthermore, the device cannot be classified as a portable game.